RoomMates
by Animad345
Summary: Hiroki and Ayu are forced to be room mates on a school trip. Both struggling with their current relationships, can they both form a bond to possibly save their romances? TetsushixAyu, NinaxHiroki and YutaxSayaka. Read and Review and I'll keep updating!
1. A Little Suspense

Hope that you enjoy! Plenty of Hiroki/Nina fluff included, along with a Hiroki/Ayu friendship and a bit of Tetsushi/Ayu as well! If you like cute romance, you'll definitely like this. :) May include some refernces to other characters, such as Yuta or Sayaka (she's from the manga.) ^_^

***

Chapter 1- A Little Suspense

"I am just so excited!" shrieked Ayu. "We're going to an adventure park. For a whole three days. It's gonna be so cool!"

"You think so?" asked Nina. "I'm kind of worried..."

Ayu turned around in shock. "B-but... WHY, Nina?"

"This is my first ever field trip... And the teachers are choosing our room mates."

Ayu's mouth dropped open. "You're not serious...?"

Nina nodded miserably. Ayu sighed in disappointment.

She had been daydreaming hapily while the teacher was explaining all the pros and cons, so had not heard about the room mate choosing.

"Hang on... but that means that I might have a chance to be with Tetsushi!" Ayu gasped.

"Yup. The teachers said that they're paring boys and girls."

"Yes!" screamed Ayu, punching a fist into the air.

If she couldn't be with her best friend, being with her boyfriend would be just as exciting.

She just couldn't wait.

***

So that's the first chapter. Hold on, it will get a lot better, I promise! I just had to make it short for suspense. XD Enjoy! ^_^


	2. Disappointment?

Hope you enjoy this next chapter! ~*~

***

Chapter 2- Disappointment?

Ayu and Nina waited... and waited... and waited...

They were waiting to receive the names of their room mates.

Both their last names being near the end of the register, it was taking forever.

"Nina Sakura..." the teacher called out. Nina looked up hopefully, her bright eyes shining.

"Is paired with... Satoshi Honda." Nina buried her head in her hands.

Though Nina would never admit it, Ayu knew that Nina had been hoping for Hiroki.

Ayu was right- Nina had had a strong crush on Hiroki for a while.

"And... Ayu Tateishi..."

'Please, please, please... I'll never ask of any thing again, just please...'

"Is paired with Hiroki Tsujiai."

Ayu bashed her head on the table accidentally, cursing in her head.

'There goes my super cool image...' she thought, as several people burst out laughing.

She glanced over at Hiroki, blushing. He nodded at her, smiling faintly.

Then she walked over to Tetsushi. "Are you ok with this...?" she asked.

"Of course," grinned Tetsushi. "I trust both you and Hiroki. Quit panicking!"

"And now for the boys," the teacher carried on. "Tetsushi Kagi... with Megumi Shirogane."

Most girls would have been mad with jealousy- Megumi was very beautiful, and irresistable to most boys.

But not Ayu. She could trust Tetsushi to the core. She leaned him to kiss him quickly, before hugging Nina.

"Nina, Nina! We're leaving now! This is gonna be amazing!"


	3. Out In The Sun

Chapter 3- Out On The Beach

No one could say that Hiroki Tsujiai wasn't handsome.

That's what Ayu was thinking as she looked at her new room mate.

They had just arrived after a long, tiring three hour journey.

The view from their room was incredible- they dumped their bags by the sides of their beds and ran straight for the balcony.

Ayu just watched Hiroki's movements.

The way he flicked his hair back, the way he leaned against the wall lazily, the way his eyes rolled when the sun's rays disturbed them.

She could sort of understand why Nina liked him so much.

Ayu had never really enjoyed Hiroki's company.

She found him slightly sly and awkward to be around.

When she played tennis with him, his moves were almost robotic, so it was not surprising that she had not got to know him very well.

"Hey, do you want to go out to the beach, Hiroki?" asked Ayu politely.

"Yeah, sure," replied Hiroki casually. "Why not?"

Ayu sprinted into the bathroom, and changed into her swimsuit.

It was a simple swimming costume, scarlet red with white polka dots.

"Let's go."

***

Hiroki and Ayu were not the only people out on the beach.

Some of the other pairs from her school were out as well.

Unfortunately, Tetsushi and Nina were not among them.

"Ayu…" whispered Hiroki uncomfortably. "Can I ask you some thing personal?"

"Huh? Um… ok…"

"It's about Nina."

Immediately, Ayu began to listen carefully. "Go on," she encouraged.

"Well… it's just… she's been acting really weirdly around me lately. You know those books I lent her?"

Ayu nodded. Every one knew about Hiroki and Nina's similar taste in books.

"She returned them the day after I lent them to her. She usually takes ages over them, reading them carefully. Oh, and another thing…"

Hiroki went on for quite a while about all the strange things Nina had done.

Ayu found it quite entertaining really.

Hiroki seemed to have noticed every thing about Nina; Ayu on the other hand, even though she was Nina's best friend, had not noticed any of the things that Hiroki was pointing out.

"Well… maybe you should talk to her about it?"

"I'll try… but it's not exactly… I mean I… well…"

"You find it hard to talk to her?" Ayu completed.

Hiroki nodded shyly. Ayu smiled. Could it be that Hiroki felt the same way about Nina?

She didn't probe any more.

She was going to find out once and for all whether Hiroki liked Nina or not, and it was going to take careful planning.

***

Well, that's the third chapter! ^_^ Hope that you liked it.


	4. Tidal Chat

Chapter 4- Tidal Chat

Hiroki gazed at Ayu in the sunlight.

He could understand why Tetsushi had fallen for the girl.

Her long, silky hair blew around in the wind, a beautiful bronze colour.

Her eyes were bright and shocking, with long perfect eyelashes.

Hiroki had a sudden urge to touch her, but resisted it.

He wasn't in love or in lust- but simply drifting away in the sun as his worries fell away.

Ayu wasn't the one he liked; definitely not.

He liked dainty and sweet. Ayu was too lofty and mature.

Hiroki burst out laughing as he thought about how embarrassing it would be if Ayu had worn a bikini.

Ayu looked at him questioningly. "Did I miss some thing?"

"No, no," Hiroki said seriously. "Nothing."

He thought about Nina Sakura. He couldn't quite place that girl.

She was pretty random; as if she had immigrated from a dream world.

Suddenly, Ayu came over and sat next to him, filtering sand through her slender fingers.

"So, about Nina…" Ayu began softly.

"What about her?" Hiroki immediately responded.

"You see, I've noticed it too. She has been acting strangely lately…"

"Do you know why?" asked Hiroki, realising that he sounded a little too eager.

"Uh… this is embarrassing…"

"Try me."

"I think that she may have a crush on someone."

Some thing inside of Hiroki seemed to become extremely sad.

"R-really?" Hiroki added, trying to sound normal. "Do you know… who?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me," said Ayu cunningly.

Her plan was working perfectly.

Without warning, her mobile phone vibrated in her hand.

She quickly picked it up. "Nina?" she called, confused.

"Hi, Ayu!" Nina giggled. "How are things?"

'She sounds pretty happy. Isn't she with Satoshi? Is that who she likes?' Hiroki thought nervously.

"Is Hiroki with you?"

"He is indeed, wanna talk to him?"

There was silence. Ayu could tell that Nina had gone completely red.

"Um… ok…"

Ayu passed the phone over to Hiroki. "She wants to speak to you."

"Yo," said Hiroki, trying to cover up the happiness he was feeling.

"Hi Hiroki!" Nina's bubbly voice exploded out of the phone.

"You with Satoshi?"

"Yeah…" sighed Nina. "He doesn't like Nina… I mean me… very much."

"Oh…" Hiroki didn't know what to say. "Well… I'll be seeing you, Nina."

"See ya!" shrieked Nina, and hung up.


	5. Bitter Sweet Honey

Note: Sayaka is a character in the manga. The events that are mentioned in this chapter did happen in the books. I know that some of you are die hard YutaxNina fans, but I promise you that Yuta and Sayaka are an adorable couple; so please enjoy none the less!

***

Chapter 5- Bitter Sweet Honey

Yuta glanced at Sayaka, his girlfriend.

After finding out that Sayaka had used him as means to destroy Nina, he had been crushed.

But after finding out about Sayaka's torrid past and realising that she really was a good person, he just couldn't leave her alone.

So they carried on going out.

Since then, a lot had happened- and Yuta and Sayaka had come to realise that they truly loved each other.

It all felt like a dream. He had once adored Nina, and never felt that he could love again.

But here it was- sweet, clear Sayaka.

He had been very lucky to be able to be room mates with his girlfriend, considering it was all down to chance.

There was just one thing which unsettled him…

Sayaka was sleeping, her hair held up in a loose ponytail, cuddling a blanket.

But she was crying. Tears kept escaping from her eyes as she slept.

At that, Yuta knew. He wanted to help Sayaka. He was going to take away her fears.

***

Nina lay own on the sofa in her new room.

Satoshi sat uncomfortably on one of the armchairs.

Silence. Pure, simple silence. Truly boring.

"Satoshi, why don't we go outside? It's silly just sitting down like this."

Satoshi considered the prospect. "Fine. But not down to the beach. Every one's down there and it'll be crazy."

"Deal."


	6. Dark Daydream

This chapter is a lot darker then some of the previous ones. I wanted to bring out the serious side of Ultra-Maniac; it isn't just about Nina creating random spells which always go wrong. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, anyway. ^_^

***

Chapter 6- Dark Daydream

"_Tsujiai-kun?" whispered Nina into the darkness. "TSUJIAI-KUN?"_

_Nina was feeling more and more desperate._

_Was it true what Sayaka had said?_

_Would she one day have to go back to the Magic Kingdom and leave him behind forever?_

_Of course it was… _

_She had known it ever since she came to the real world…_

_How could she have known that she would fall in love, and acquire a best friend?_

_She tasted blood in her mouth…_

"NINA!" yelled a voice, bringing her back to earth. "Bloody hell, Nina," Satoshi cried. "You scared the life out of me. I thought that you were having a seizure."

"W-what happened?" asked Nina, trembling.

They were both in a truly adorable café, and Nina could barely remember any thing.

"We decided to visit this café just outside the building," explained Satoshi. "We were just eating when you passed out."

"I'm fine!" shrilled Nina as other people started turning around, concerned. "I promise."

She felt arms thrust around her. She opened her mouth to scream, before realising.

"H-Hiroki?" she muttered hopefully.

"Dear God, Nina," Hiroki replied. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Nina-chan!" Ayu sounded like she was going to cry. "Are you ok?"

Nina looked over at Satoshi questioningly.

"I called them."

Nina was about to thank him, but she had no time. "Sakura-san!"

It was Sayaka, with Yuta closely behind. "Guys…" Nina said, feeling a knot appear in her heart.

She really would have to leave all of these people behind one day, wouldn't she?

"Oh no…" Nina uttered, her eyes snapping open. "You haven't alerted the school have you?"

"Of course not," said Satoshi impatiently. "That would make it worse."

Ayu flipped open her mobile. "Tetsushi? Nina's sick, please come!" she was crying into her phone.

"NO!" screamed Nina. She stood up and sprinted out of the café. "I'll be fine. I just want to be left alone!"

She ran all the way to the beach, and was promptly sick across the pier.

***

That was quite sad, wasn't it? Please review ;)

Don't worry, the story hasn't finished or any thing. I'll update once you review!


End file.
